


Reach A Dream

by IAMLLAMA7



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Orignal - Freeform, Romance, struggles, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLLAMA7/pseuds/IAMLLAMA7
Summary: Emma Leigh Jay Is a Junior in high school trying to work for her dreams of becoming a singer. Her family can't afford singing lessons and she feels like they don't support or understood her even a little bit.  Will Emma be able to achieve her dreams? How will she deal with the lack of support? Can she balance the people she meets along the way and her dedication to her singing? Read now!





	Reach A Dream

"Emma wake up!" my mom called from downstairs. 

Another day another morning. School only started last week and I already felt sick of my routine. 

"I'm awake!" I called to my mom before she would get mad. 

All I had to do is say I was awake and my mom would leave me alone. Sounds simple right? Wrong. I'm always late, mostly because my mother ceases to learn how to read time. Yeah I probably should keep track of time but eh I'll just have my mother yell at me. I patted around my bed until I found my phone; I grabbed it and unlocked it. I turned on some music to motivate me to keep moving along while I dress. I couldn't care less what I wore. I typically grab a hoodie and jeans or leggings. There is the occasional time where I wake up early enough, very rarely, to dress decent. I wouldn't call myself Emo or a Tomboy but rather careless. I put on my hoodie and jeans and whipped my hair into a ponytail. Messy. Don't care. For a person who dresses so carelessly I surely take a while. 

"Hurry up!" My mom yelled angrily. 

"I'm coming!" I replied. 

I "quickly" put on my socks and shoes before grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs. As soon as I stepped foot on the living room carpet I could hear the insults flooding from my mother's mouth . Some people would call it child abuse but I call it tough love; I've figured out how to tone her out so it's not the worst thing in the world. I grabbed a banana and headed out the door towards the car. I got into the car. I ate my banana, the car echoed with silence and I decided to fill it with music. Finally my mom got to the high school entrance. I said I love you like always, grabbed my bag and got out the car. I was late, like always. The secretary knew me by now. 

"Hey Emma try to be on time next time please" The secretary said as she handed me a late slip. 

I just nodded back. The secretary was nice most of the time. There were times that I questioned whether she choose to be a secretary or if she was forced into it. I don't spend too much time thinking about it though. I walk down the hallways, awaiting for a tumbleweed to run past me. Not even a tumbleweed did. I open my tall, wide, and yellow locker up. I got my locker open into two tries. New record. I was surprised I didn't forget the combination;It feels like I'm a goldfish sometimes. I take my sweet time strolling down the hall. Pressing the balls of my feet into the ground to cause a sort of spring in my step. I feel like humming down the hallway but there's a couple of open classrooms so I’d rather not risk it. I glance at the small windows that are slightly inched above the door handles. I can see different people in each window. Some recognizable, some not. I see the door of my classroom in sight. I walk slightly slower until I finally reach the door. I peer inside the window before I actually twist the door handle and enter. 

"Emma." I can hear Kait whisper my name. 

I give the teacher the tardy slip and take my seat in front of Kait. Class is boring; it's just a bunch of science mumbo jumbo. Nothing very significant. That's until our teacher Miss Andrew decides to make us introduce ourselves because apparently today is the first day the whole class is here. God I hate young teachers. I guess it makes up for not doing it the first day of school. I turn around and roll my eyes at Kait but let out a giggle before I can finish. She does the same but makes a funny face at the end. 

"If I point to you I want you to stand and state your full name and sit" Miss Andrew said. 

Like the world's unluckiest person that I am, Miss Andrews pointed to me first. 

I stood up and said "I am Emma Leigh Jay." 

I purposefully paused between each increment of my name to avoid confusion. Miss Andrews nodded at me and I gratefully sit. I zoned out for a while until this one guy went. 

"...Oliver Manson." He said and took a seat. 

Huh I haven't this guy around. The next person to be called on was Kait which sat right next to Oliver. 

"Kait Angie Rao." Kait stood and said and then sat. 

Miss Andrews then pointed to my lab partner Landon. 

Landon stood up and said "Landon Eli Harmon." 

 

He then sat down. I either knew or didn't care about the rest of the people in the class so I drew music notes for basically the entire class period. Everyone in the class finished introducing themselves. The bell rang and Miss Andrews dismissed us. I grabbed my stuff and talked to Kait on my way out. 

"Did you read last night?" I said referring to our English assignment. 

"Ya did you?" Kait replied. 

"Sure...." I said in a high pitched voice extending the -ure at the end. 

"Ha imagine, bye." Kait waved as she went to her elective class. 

I waved back and hurried to my elective, Choir. I entered the classroom and I saw something surprising....


End file.
